Mutanciki do zagrody
Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinek 3 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku Wielkiego Powrotu Wawanakwy...były sojusze , konflikty , a nawet podrywy . Eva i Heather walczyły o sojusz z Dakotą , a Trent i Lilly ujawnili intencje Smithsona , ale nie w dobrych intencjach. Zadanie polegało na przyniesieniu drużynowej maskotki. Wygrali Obozowicze , a do domu wrócił Smithson . Została czternastka . Co się wydarzy? Odlądajcie Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! (Intro) (Obozowicze) (Dostali oni tort za ostatnie zwycięstwo i się nim podzielili , Eva i Dakota coś między sobą szeptały) Justin(p.z.): Raczej nie szepczą przeciw mnie (zdjął koszulę) Przecież to ja jestem ten najprzystojniejszy Heather(p.z.): Dakota chyba nie wie że Eva to skończona idiotka! Musze ją o tym przekonać , bo inaczej po mnie Ezekiel(p.z.):Pewnie szepczą o tym jaki jest sexy . Napewno tak! Eva:(p.z.): Ci wszyscy frajerzy wylecą . Dakotę zostawie sobie na koniec . Najpierw ta krowa Heather , bo na mnie głosowała w WTP (Miśki) (Sadie i Amy ciągle się biły , Samey próbowała je rozdzielić , a Trent i Lilly gadali) Lilly: Eliminacja Smithsona była epicka! Może sojusz? Trent: Pewnie :) Trent(p.z.): Pierwszy krok zrobiony . Polubiła mnie . Patrz i płacz jak ci ją wyrwe Duncan Samey: A pytałyście wogóle Justina czy was chce? Sadie: Tego nie trzeba się pytać Amy: To nasza sprawa! Samey: Ale tak się spraw nie rozwiązuje (Znowu zaczeły się okładać) Samey: Jak dzieci! Wychodze (Wyszła) (Wielkie stopy) (Mike i Peige się nie dogadywali , a za to Gerold i Woody dogadywali się świetnie) Gerold: Jesteś ekstra Woody: Pjona! (Nie trafili i zaczeli się śmiać) Mike: Ale idioci! Peige co powiesz na sojusz? Peige: A powiedz coś miłego o Chrisie Mike: Ale się nie da Peige: Foch! Peige(p.z.): Czemu nikt tak nie lubi Chrisa , przecież on jest super Mike(p.z.): To drużyna idiotów ! Żałuje że głosowałem na Smithsona :( (Gdzieś w lesie) (Samey spotkała Justina) Samey: O ! Cześć Justin: Siemanko! Wyszłem bo nie mogłem już słuchać mojego zespołu Samey: Masz podobnie jak ja Justin: Wiele mamy ze sobą wspólnego oboje jesteśmy piękni eeee.....to znaczy Samey: Nom heheheheh Justin: Już pójde Samey: Mhm... Samey(p.z.): Jestem potworem! Podobam się chyba Justinowi . Co pomyśli Amy :( Chris(p.m.): Czas na wyzwanie! (W porcie) Chris: Pewnie was ciekawi co wam przygotowałem! Eva: Nie! Peige: TAKKKK!!!!! Eva: Ja pier***e Chris: Oto trzy zagrody z logami waszych drużyn (Pokazał owe trzy zagrody) Chris: Wasze zadanie to włożyć tam dowolne 10 mutantów ! Pierwsza drużyna która to zrobi wygra , druga będzie bezpieczna , a trzecia uda się na ceremonie :) . Start od TERAZ! (Wszyscy ruszyli) (Obozowicze) Eva: Rozdzielmy się. Ja z Da... Heather: Nie lepiej każdy sam? Eva: Dobra!Szybko to załatwie! (Każdy pobiegł w inną stronę) Heather(p.z.):Musze pogadać z Dakotą Ezekiel:(p.z.)Musze pogadać z Dakotą . Love ;) (Miśki) Trent: Pójdziemy dwójkami i jedna osoba bez pary Amy: Idziemy Samey? Samey: Eeeee...no dobra Sadie: Ide sama bo nie ma u nas ani Katie ani Justina Trent: Idziemy razem Lilly? Lilly: Ok Lilly(p.z.): Trent to dobry kumpel :) (Wielkie stopy) Gerold: Team ziomków! Woody: Poopowiadamy sobie kawały Mike: Ech to ja sam! (Peige już poszła) Peige(p.z.): Zasadze się na tę Wielką Stopę . Tym razem cie nie zawiodę Chris Mike(p.z.): Zasadze się na coś małego (Dakota) Dakota: Ile mutantów o matko! (Podeszła do niej Heather) Heather: Cześć Dakota ! Szukasz? Dakota: Nom Heather: Musimy pogadać (Eva się patrzyła) Eva:(p.z.): Niech ta lafira sobie nie wyobrarza nie wiadomo czego (Lilly i Trent ) (Trzymali mutanta w worku) Trent: Jesteś ekstra! Lilly: No wiem :) Miły z ciebie gość Trent(p.z.): Tia! Już niedługo będzie moja (Woody i Gerold) (Weszli na drzewo by nazbierać zmutowanych wiewiórek , ale te ich zrzuciły i miały z nich beke) Gerold: Kurde Woody: Brachu! Trzeba działać! I to szybko ! Włazimy tam jeszcze raz Gerold: Ok (Mike zdobył 2 larwy dla Wielich stóp , 3 punkty miały miśki i cztery obozowicze dzięki Justinowi) Dakota: Najlepsi! Mike: Najgorsi :( I jeszcze mój zespół się gdzieś podział (Peige walczyła z Wielką Stopą) Peige: Silne z ciebie bydle (Wielka Stopa zawarczała) Peige: Takie buty! (Rzuciła się na nią) (Ezekiel przyniósł larwe) Ezekiel: No i co? Dakota: Mike zdobył dwie Ezekiel: Eeee.... Mike: Już cztery! ( Obozowicze mieli pięć punktów , miśki już sześć , a Wielkie Stopy cztery) Mike: Ech :( Tylko ja tu robie (Gerold i Woody) (Znowu zrzuciły ich wiewiórki) Gerold: To jest wojna! (Obozowicze i Miśki miały już po dziewięć , a Wielkie Stopy sześć ) Mike: Przegramy jak nic (Eva ścigała się z Samey , obie miały larwy) Justin: Dawaj Samey , to znaczy Eva heh pomyłka Amy:(p.z.): To się robi dziwne ( Pierwsza dobiegła Eva , druga Samey) '''Chris: Wygrywają Obozowicze , a na ceremoni zobacze się z Wielkimi Stopami :) Mike: Ech (Ceremonia) Chris: Ale jesteście słabi ! Czas oddać głosy (Głosowanie w pokoju zwierzeń) Gerold: Hmm Woody: Narka Mike: Tylko ja tu tyram Peige : Po tobie Chris: Mam pianki dla Woodiego i Gerolda , zostali Mike i Peige ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Mike zostaje w grze! Czas na ciebie Peige Mike: Dzięks Peige: Zawiodłam cie Chris :( (Odpłyneła łódką przegranych) Chris: Będzie mi jej brakować. Została trzynastka . Czy Wielkie Stopy się odbiją? Kto wyleci? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażke:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy! Kategoria : Odcinki Kategoria : Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria : Totalna Porażka:Wielki Powrót Wawanakwy - odcinki